


Crying for the Moon

by Vilthuril (gqbrielle)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqbrielle/pseuds/Vilthuril
Summary: Rey nearly kills Kylo Ren, and the fall-out from that.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stared at Ren's body, then shrieked as Chewie picked her up and carried her away. 

She didn't drop the saber.

...

ben

ben

BEN

...

"'m...not.......b...."

The room was empty when the bacta tank exploded.

...

TEN YEARS LATER

...

"I heard she can't be killed. That she watched Ren kill his own father and didn't even flinch."

"Did she fall?"

"Dani...no one knows."

...

They say the newest apprentice is a Knight herself, these days. With a Wookie apprentice of her own.

They say the living Force taught her the old forms, because Master Skywalker killed himself when he felt his nephew die, and there was no one else left.

They say Jedi Master Rey Dameron has the first purple light saber in nearly a century.

They say a lot of things.

...

The natives of Mustafar tell a tale to their younglings about the man who lost everything. They say his ghost will carry you away if you don't go to sleep now, [darling]. So, sleep. Do you hear him? In the [untranslateable] nest? They say he sounds like somebody in a respirator crying. Sobbing and harsh breaths that never falter or fail while your own lifeblood splashes on his ghastly mask, while you choke and flail.

They say the lava flows were purer before it all happened. They say the chemical stink on Mustafar is from where Vader's goons sunk the new life support systems necessary to sustain his filthy half-life when the Emperor raised him high.

They are wrong.

...

M@5t3r R3N.

W|-|@T @R3 Y0U|R C0|V||V|@ND5?

A harsh inhale and exhale.

"Bring me," a click and an noisy breath, "Master Dameron."

...

They say Padmé Amidala's ghost appeared on Naboo and screamed until every window in the palace shattered.

They say the Gungans have abandoned their cities and withdrawn into the deepest, coldest oceans.

They say Poe and Finn Dameron have vanished on a highly classified mission.

They say a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 2

There is so little to look at, here.

He's had his eyeballs replaced three times. The new ones corrode in the polluted atmosphere of Mustafar at an expensive rate.

The landscape is littered with dead medical droids. Sometimes, when he is asleep, the scavengers come and carry parts away. He allows this, because, secretly, Ben Organa is lonely.

In his heart of hearts, Kylo Ren misses having a droid friend. The assassin droids and bounty hunters who flock to him are not friends.

Well, mostly.

Somebody dug up Fett's armor at some point and after a few rounds thru the usual markets, it had come to a young lesbian couple who needed money. A shapeshifter and a Twi'lek. He approved of them, he supposed. Even if they usually got the better of him when it came time to pay them.

Not everybody was able to marry their lover and settle down, after all. He's jealous. He knows this.

"After all, Master Dameron, at least one of your husbands fell for me before you were even a twinkle in your misbegotten parent's eyes."

He paused & glanced out the window.

No, definitely too personal. Just because he *had* spent the last ten years focused on the faintest traces of the Dameron family's Force signatures was no reason to be so...so obvious about it. Also, from the reports, it sounded like Master Rey had worked thru her 'orphan trauma.' At least as much as she ever would in this life.

He allowed himself a few seconds of envisioning their old encounter...but with a different ending, with Rey lying sightless in the snow with a saber thru her chest cavity. He unconsciously patted his synthetic rib cage, under the armor. What was it Han used to say...No. It didn't matter. 

Rey was coming. He must prepare himself.


End file.
